Souvenir flou
by Sadako-Memorino
Summary: Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans. Il vit avec son parrain, Siruis Black, a deux meilleurs amis fabuleux, il entre dans l'université de son choix... Oui sa vie pourrait paraitre parfaite si seulement le passé ne rattrapait pas le présent ! Et puis qui est ce garçon ? Il lui rappelle tellement un enfant qu'il a connu... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? UA - Attention mention de viol
1. Bonjour Université !

**Titre **: Souvenir Flou

**Auteur** : Sadako-Memorino

**Couple** : Draco X Harry

**Rating** : T pour le moment et M par la suite ! Attention scène d'amour entre Homme.

**Genre** : Romance, Drame

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, seule l'histoire m'appartient ( Malheureusement )

**Note **: Cette fics n'a pas de fin prédéfinie, ni même de suite... Tous vient au fur et a mesure même si je pense s'avoir d'avance que je vais en faire un peu baver aux personnage ( Rire Sadique )

Un GRAND merci a ThePlainWhite qui corriger mes très nombreuse et horrible fautes présente dans ce chapitre !

**_Bonne Lecture ! _**

* * *

"- Parrain ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?

- Bien sur que non Harry !

- Alors pourquoi Oncle Vernon disait toujours ça ?"

* * *

Harry avait déjà 7 ans quand Sirius vint le récupérer de chez les Dursley. Ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon trop petit et trop maigre habillé de vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un enfant déjà détruit... Sirius était enfin sorti de prison, son innocence avait enfin été prouvée après 6 ans dans une cellule étroite qu'il devait partager avec une brute qui répondait au nom de Fenrir Greyback. Autant dire qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien qu'un chien et un loup (1). Ces années enfermée avait été les pires de sa vie, toujours à devoir clamer son innocence, à s'inquiéter pour son filleul, à pleurer la mort de son meilleur ami et sa femme. Non, il n'avait rien fait, jamais il n'aurait pu les tuer, il était juste arrivé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, retrouvant ainsi James Potter poignardé sur le canapé du salon. Puis il avait entendu un cri d'enfant venant de l'étage. Le petit Harry était dans son parc, regardant sa mère étendu au sol baignant dans son propre sang. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi le garçon était encore en vie, comment un enfant de 1 an avait pu être le survivant d'un tel massacre? Et puis la police était arrivée et avait arrêté Sirius Black, laissant Harry à la sœur ainée de Lily Potter, Pétunia Dursley.

En ce jour glacial de Février, Sirius, grand brun aux yeux gris tenait un papier dans sa main, un droit de visite pour voir le dernier des Potter, il sonna à la porte mais personne ne répondit. La porte était ouverte, la voiture manquait devant la porte de garage, et puis il y eut un cri... Un cri aigu qui demandait a l'aide, qui pleurait... Pris de panique Sirius entra et monta à l'étage. Ce qu'il vit était de loin la pire des visions… Son filleul, son cher Harry, le fils de James et Lily… Il était sur un lit, la baleine de Vernon derrière le pénétrant avec force, un fouet dans la main droite… Harry, ce petit homme de 7 ans se faisait violer devant ses yeux. Alors son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il prit la première chose à porter de main et la fracassa sur le crâne de la grosse baleine. Il attrapa l'enfant, l'entourant avec son manteau et partit vers le commissariat de plus proche. Il aurait la garde d'Harry. Qu'importe par quoi il devrait à nouveau passer, il protégerait ce garçon...

* * *

Harry fêtait aujourd'hui ses 18 ans. Il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme brun aux cheveux toujours en bataille qu'il tenait de son père. Son corps était resté assez petit, 1m68, et mince malgré l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'il était capable d'ingurgiter. Mais sa minceur ne le rendait pas fragile, on pouvait voir des muscles bien dessiner grâce aux sports qu'il pratiquait avec son parrain. C'était le portrait de James Potter, il n'y avait que ses grands yeux verts cachés derrière une paire de lunettes ronde qui appartenait à Lily. Harry était fière de ses yeux, ce n'était pas un vert/bleu, il n'y avait pas de marron, ses yeux était d'un vert pure, comme l'émeraude ou encore l'herbe fraiche d'été.

Il était depuis peu en vacances et se préparait pour profiter de son anniversaire avec ses deux meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il enfila un simple jeans et un t-shirt vert au nom du groupe « Red Hot Chilli Pepers ». Il descendit, mit des vans de la même couleur que son maillot.

« - Hey jeune homme ! Tu cours où comme ça ?

- Coucou Sirius ! Je vais retrouver Ron et Hermi'.

- Bien… Rentre pas trop tard, Remus vient ce soir pour que nous fêtions ton anniv tous les trois ! »

- Reçu 5 sur 5 ! A ce soir … »

Il se dirigea donc vers un skate park où lui et ses amis s'était habitués à se retrouver. Ron et Hermione était déjà là à s'embrasser. Ron était un garçon de 1m92, les épaules larges, les bras puissants, des abdos bien dessiner. Ses cheveux de la couleur du cuivre faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu clair. Il n'était pas un sex symbole mais n'était pas laid non plus, bien qu'il aurait pu s'améliorer si il s'achetait de nouveaux vêtements au lieu de récupérer ceux de ses frères. Ron était le cadet d'une grande famille qui comportait six garçons et une fille, la benjamine. Hermione, elle, était enfant unique. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés, avec des yeux noisettes. Elle était très intelligente et son regard était très expressif. La jeune femme de 1m65 avait des formes harmonieuses.

« - Yo les amoureux !

- Salut mon pote !

- Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Hermione lui sauta dans les bras puis lui fit la bise.

- Merci Hermi'. »

Harry reçu un cadeau commun de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était une petite boite à bijoux rouge, quand il l'ouvrit il découvrit un piercing en argent en forme de serpent avec deux légères pierres vertes afin de représenter les yeux. Il enlaça ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne décident tous les trois à aller chez McDonald.

Quand Harry rentra il était vingt et une heure, Remus Lupin, l'amant de son parrain était déjà arrivé et regardait des photos avec Sirius.

« - Ne me dites pas que vous regardez des photos de moi, je vous en supplie !

- D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas !

- Parrain !

Remus, trouvant la situation quelque peu comique, décida d'en rajouter un peu.

- Tu étais si mignon à 10 ans, le jour de la rentré ! »

Harry rougit, il avait vraiment honte de ses photos, il était encore si petit et si maigre… Mais il se rappelait de cette époque où la photo avait été prise, Sirius en véritable papa poule, avait eu du mal à le laissez partir. Ce souvenir le fit sourire.

La vie avait déjà été si dure avec Harry mais maintenant il était heureux avec Sirius, Remus et ses amis….

* * *

Les vacances s'était passées joyeusement, la rentré approchait à grand pas et ni Harry, ni Ron n'étais prêt pour cette année. Seule Hermione étais enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer à l'université « City University of London ». La jeune femme était en section « Center of Low, Justice and Journalism » afin d'être journaliste politique ou bien avocate, ce qui lui correspondait le plus. Ron, lui, avait choisi d'intégrer « School of Informatics » et rêvait d' ouvrir sa propre entreprise en réparation informatique. Et enfin Harry, lui, se voyait dans une carrière musical en choisissant « School of Arts », section musique. Le jeune homme brun

avait l'oreille absolue et jouait de la guitare, de la trompette, du piano, du saxophone, du violon, de la basse et s'était mis dans l'idée d'apprendre à jouer de la batterie. On peut dire que Sirius étais très fière de son filleul, il se rappelait encore la première fois où Harry avait touché un instrument de musique, c'était sa vielle guitare qui datait de son adolescence. Elle avait fini rangée dans le grenier du 12 Square Grimmaurd avant d'être ressortie peut après l'emménagement de Harry et Sirius dans la vieille maison familiale des Black.

Harry préparait soigneusement son sac, il ne voulait rien oublier… Le problème ? Il ne savait pas lequel de ses instruments il pouvait prendre ! La basse ? Peut être pas assez commun. La trompette ? Il n'aimait plus trop en jouer. Le saxophone ? Trop mauvais genre pour la rentrer. Le violon ? Pas assez cool. Le piano était impossible à emmener il ne lui restait donc plus que la guitare. Bon, maintenant le choix de l'instrument fait il se demandait si il fallait prendre la guitare classique, la folk ou l'électrique ? En fait l'hésitation ne fut pas longue, la folk était de loin sa préférée. Il devait maintenant choisir une tenue adapté, Hermione lui avait interdit de s'habiller n'importe comment, Remus lui avait déconseillé d'être trop classe… Sirius et Ron, eux, n'avait émis aucun commentaire et avait regardé Harry avec amusement se poser mille et une questions sur son style vestimentaire. Après une semaine de grandes réflexions il avait décidé de mettre un jeans noir simple ainsi qu'une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses magnifiques yeux. Côté coiffure il avait depuis longtemps abandonner l'idée de se coiffer, ses cheveux était indomptable, mais avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie ils avaient réussi a obtenir un effet « je sors du lit après une nuit de baise » qui le rendait tout simplement sexy.

« - Bon j'y vais ! Cria Harry devant la porte d'entrée, près à partir

- J'ai même pas le droit à un au revoir digne de ce nom ?

- Dit, ne croit pas que tu en fait un peut trop Sirius ? Harry ne pars infiniment, il revient ce soir !

- Mais tu ne te rends pas conte Rem ', il a tellement grandi, le jour où il voudra vivre loin de moi se rapproche !

- Sirius, je ne t'abandonne pas… En plus il te restera toujours Remus ! »

Sirius parti dans son coin, contrarier de voir Harry grandir et commencer de grandes études…. Sur le palier Harry et Remus parlait ensemble.

« - Dis Remus, tu pourrait essayer de convaincre parrain de se couper les cheveux ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas, tant qu'il ne se sentira pas mieux il refusera de les couper.

- D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris à quoi lui servait les cheveux long quand ça n'allait pas et les cheveux court lorsque tout va bien.

- Moi non plus je dois dire … »

Peu après Hermione, Ron et Harry se retrouvait pour partir vers l'université.

* * *

**(1) Petit clin d'œil a la nature lycanthrope de Fenrir et a l'animagus de Sirius ! Sinon un loup et un chien, sa ne s'entend vraiment pas !  
**

**REVIEWS ?  
**


	2. Premier souvenir

**Titre **: Souvenir Flou

**Auteur** : Sadako-Memorino

**Couple** : Draco X Harry

**Rating** : T pour le moment et M par la suite ! Attention scène d'amour entre Homme.

**Genre** : Romance, Drame

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, seule l'histoire m'appartient ( Malheureusement )

**Note **: Cette fics n'a pas de fin prédéfinie, ni même de suite... Tous vient au fur et a mesure même si je pense s'avoir d'avance que je vais en faire un peu baver aux personnage ( Rire Sadique )

**Sayuri494** : Merci ! Voici la suite en espérant que cela te plaise :)

**Naifu-Sasu** : Merci ! Bon alors on est deux a pas être forte en Orthographe :D ! Sinon pour les mauvaise lettres et les manque ou ajout de lettres je suis désolé, j'écris trop vite et je fais pas attention, Enfin bref ! J'espère que tu trouvera la suite aussi intéressante !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Premier souvenir...**_

C'est intimidé que Harry entra dans une salle, la où se déroulerais bientôt sa première heure de cours à l'université. Il s'installa verd le fond comme d'habitude. Le garçons avait toujours été d'un naturel discret, n'aimait pas ce faire remarquer. Un fois installer il commença a observer ses nouveaux camarades de classe mais une seule attira son attention. C'était une jeune fille blonde assise au premier rang. Elle avait depuis son arriver les idée ailleurs, le regard vide. Mais l'attitude quelque peu détacher de la jeune fille ne fut pas la seule chose qui attira l'œil du brun. Cette fille ou plutôt jeune femme avait quelque chose de mystique, de féérique. Elle avait une certaine classe malgré ses vêtements extravagant. En effet elle portait une robe bleu électrique avec des collant jaune et des Doc Martens verte. Sa boucle d'oreille pendante doite étais en forme de banane alors que la gauche étais en forme de poireau. Puis Harry remarqua l'étui a ses pieds, un étui a flûte, surement une flûte traversière, un instrument très souvent oublié et peu apprécier. C'était un instrument qui convenait parfaitement a la jolie blonde au grands yeux bleu.

Le professeur d'histoire de la musique fit son entré. Après une brève présentation il commença son cours mais un élève retardataire fit son entré. C'était un grand jeune homme de 1m80, blond platine presque blanc. Il avait des yeux gris orageux qui glaçait le sang par un regard hautain et peu sympathique. Il était ce genre de mec qui peut envouter qui il veut, le genre très populaire auprès de la gente féminine mais aussi masculine. Et pourtant en le regardant vraiment on pouvait voir au fond de son regard une tristesse depuis si longtemps refoulé. Mais Ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry vit, non, lui il ne voyait d'une homme, un de ceux qui prend les autres de haut. Et puis il croisa son regard et le brun su alors qu'il ne l'aimerais vraiment pas... Mais après tous lui était-il déjà arriver d'apprécier un garçons autre que son parrain, Remus ou bien Ron ? Non Harry détestait plus que tous la gente masculine bien qu'il ne soit tous a fait a l'aise avec les filles. Les filles... Qu'elle perte de temps ! La seule qui méritais son attention étais Hermione et peut-être la Luna, la jeune fille du premier rang car elles étaient toutes les deux différentes, elles n'étais pas des pou-pouf comme il s'amusait a appelé celles qui essayait d'attiré le regard des beau gosse qu'elle croisait. En y réfléchissant bien Harry pourrait passé pour un être asexué, ce qui n'étais pas très loin de la réalité... Bref, l'élève retardataire, Draco Malfoy ne trouva pas d'autre idée que de venir s'asseoir a côté de lui ! Bon ok, c'était la seule place de libre mais quand même...

La mâtiné se passa assez calmement, personne n'avait encore pu montrer ses talents en musique, leurs premier cours d'interprétation suivit de celui en composition. Aujourd'hui étais la journée découverte car habituellement toute l'après midi étais réservé à la composition ou alors a l'interprétation ! Il étais désormais l'heure du déjeuner, Harry devait retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis à la caféteria. Une fois servi il entendit Ron l'appeler. Hermione avait semblait-il invité des camarades a leurs table car il y avait un jeune homme noir, un autre brun au yeux verts et enfin une jeune fille brune les cheveux coupé en carré. Cette fille n'aspirait pas confiance à Harry. Il apprit a la suite du déjeuner que les deux garçons se nomait Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, il étais tous les deux dans la classe d'économie que Ron. La brune elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson et se retrouva a suivre les même cours que Hermione. L'heure fut assez calme malgré le malaise d'Harry. Hermione s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien, elle préférait être seule avec lui. Hermione étais très intelligente, peut etre trop car elle avait découvert que Harry cachait quelque chose depuis des années mais ne disait rien. Elle avait essayer de lui poser des questions mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de dévier les questions. Harry étais quelqu'un de très secret, tous le monde avait remarquer que Harry avait du mal avec les gens, qu'il évitais les contact physique. Hermione s'étais poser tellement de question, avait tellement observer qu'elle en avait conclu que peut-être Harry avait subi un viol mais quand ? Sa elle ne le savait toujours pas. Elle avait rencontrer Harry et Ron au collège. Harry étais toujours solitaire, attendant patiemment la fin de la journée pour retrouver Sirius. Leurs amitié avait mis du temps a se formé mais c'était fait et elle tenait a lui comme a un petit frère. Mais la situation avec les autres personne s'était aggraver lors de sa première année au lycée, juste après les vacances de noël... Maintenant sa faisait presque trois , trois ans qu'il avait perdu son si beau sourire, désormais tous étais faux, juste pour ne pas inquiété les gens.

"-Harry ? On peux discuter juste tous les deux après ?

- Oui si tu veux Hermione... J'ai fini de manger , on peux y allez maintenant si tu le veux !

- Tu n'as presque pas toucher a ton assiette.

- Je ne suis pas en forme aujourd'hui...

- Genre? Toi qui mange comme pour 3... s'étonna Ron

- Tu peux parler mon pote ! Bon Hermi' on y va ?

- Je te suis !"

Elle embrassa Ron puis suivit son ami. Il arrivèrent près d'un arbre où ils s'installèrent tranquillement.

"- J'en est marre de toute ses cachoterie Harry ! Qu'es-ce qui va pas ?

- De quoi tu parle Hermi' ? Tous va bien je te jure !

- Je ne suis pas conne, j'ai bien vue que non, sa ne va pas ! Je t'es connu et tu n'étais pas joyeux, tu n'aimais pas les gens mais depuis trois ans c'est de pis en pis ! Que c'est-il passer ? Je ne supporte vraiment plus tes faux sourires ! Répond moi une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'est-ce qui t'est vraiment arriver ? Et surtout qui ? Tu peux peut-être cacher des choses a Ron mais à moi sa ne marche pas, sa fais bien longtemps que sa ne marche plus...

- Que veux tu que je te dise Hermionne ? La vérité ? Mais je ne veux pas ! A quoi sa servirait ? Ma vie ne changerais pas car j'ai ouvert ma gueule ! C'est mon passé et il est déjà assez dure a contrôler comme sa pour que j'y mêle des gens !

- En effet ta vie ne changera pas mais au moins je pourrais comprendre, je pourrais t'apporter mon aide !

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, MERDE ! vous faites tous chier avec sa ! J'ai déjà assez de Remus et Sirius...

- S'il-te-plait Harry !

- Ok, mais pas maintenant ! Je dois allez en cours, on se retrouve a 18 heure au skate park ? Et ne viens pas avec Ron.

- A tous à l'heure."

Et Harry n'arriva pas a ce concentrer sur les cours! Il joua un morceau de guitare et de piano, car oui il y avait un piano dans la salle, mais le professeur lui avait dit que la technique ne suffisait pas, qu'il fallait y mettre du cœur... Justement le cœur d'Harry n'étais plus ici, il étais repartis a une époque sombre de sa vie, son enfance puis 3 ans en arrière ! Comment pourrait-il dire la vérité a sa meilleure amie sans lui faire de peine, sans qu'elle est pitié de lui ? Car si Harry détestait une chose c'était la pitié des gens. Il étais tous simplement ailleurs mais se réveilla bien vite! Derrière le clavier du piano se trouvait Draco Malfoy, et la mélodie qu'il jouait pétrifia Harry ! Cette mélodie il la connaissait ! Lorsqu'il avait six ans ...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Harry était seule, sa "famille" étais partis en vacance tout le week-end sans lui. Il en avait donc profité pour enfreindre une des règle, ne pas sortir. Il s'était retrouver dans me parc ou tous les enfants du quartiers jouait, mais bien sur personne ne voulait jouer avec lui. Vernon et pétunia avait raconter a tous les parents que Harry étais un petit garçons déséquilibré mentalement qui pouvait se montrer très violent et complétement fou. Ainsi aucune mère ne laissait son fils ou sa fille l'approcher. Il s'était donc assis sur un banc, il regardait les enfants jouer en essayant de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler, puis il était arriver. Un petit garçon blond au magnifique yeux gris. Il s'était assis au côté du petit brun sans dire une mot, il avait juste fredonner une chanson puis étais partis comme il étais venu. Bizarrement cela réconforta Harry, il souriait... Puis ils avait continuer a ce voir dès que les Dursley partait...

" - Pourquoi tu est toujours triste quand tu arrive ?

- J'ai pas le droit de dire ... Mais quand tu arrive je ne suis plus triste !

- Alors je resterais toujours avec toi comme sa tu sera toujours heureux !

- C'est une promesse ?

- Oui croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens j'vais en enfer "

**(****Fin flashback****)**

* * *

C'était ce petit garçons qui avait permis à Harry de connaître un peu de bonheur avant la venu de Siruis ! Et pourtant il l'avait complétement oublier jusqu'à maintenant, la preuve : il ne savait même plus qu'elle étais son prénom... Puis il regarda a nouveau Malfoy, en fait il ressemblait un peu a ce garçon mais étais aussi tellement différent ! Son amis d'enfance n'aurais jamais regarder les gens de cette façon, alors il effaça sa penser... Malfoy n'étais qu'un étranger, un étranger qu'il n'aimait pas...

* * *

Voilà ! Je ne vais pas dire que je suis satisfaite de moi car ce serait complétement faux mais bon... Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite remarque constructive est toujours la bienvenue !


	3. voici l'histoire !

**Titre **: Souvenir Flou

**Auteur** : Sadako-Memorino

**Couple** : Draco X Harry

**Rating** : T pour le moment et M par la suite ! Attention scène d'amour entre Homme.

**Genre** : Romance, Drame

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, seule l'histoire m'appartient ( Malheureusement )

**Note **: Cette fics n'a pas de fin prédéfinie, ni même de suite... Tous vient au fur et a mesure même si je pense savoir d'avance que je vais en faire un peu baver aux personnage ( Rire Sadique ) ! Et voici la suite... Je dois un petit merci à Laura grâce a qui, après une discutions, j'ai trouver une suite :)

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Voici l'histoire !  
**_

C'est étrangement fatigué moralement que Harry prit le chemin de la maison. Il avait évité Hermione mais il savait qu'il devrait l'affronter, il lui avait promis la vérité, si dure sois pour lui de la révéler... Il arrivait devant la porte et commis l'erreur de ne pas frapper avant d'entrer. Il découvrit donc Sirius en "pleine action" sur le canapé du salon . Remus gémissait sous les coup de buttoir de son amant... " OH NON ! Pas encore !" Pensa Harry. Il décida donc de sortir de la maison et de se diriger vers son magasin de musique préférer. C'était un grand magasin qui vendait des Cd en tous genre mais aussi de nombreux instrument ! C'est ici qu'il venait quand il avait besoin de calme ou bien comme aujourd'hui quand ce qui lui servait dorénavant de parents se comportait comme deux lapin. Harry arriva assez vite devant la vitrine, quand il entra il eu droit à un "bonjour" collectif venant du patron du magasin mais aussi des deux vendeurs. Il étais un "habitué" ici, ces visites était assez nombreuse et durait depuis 7 ans désormais. Il avait connu cette boutique par pur hasard a l'age de 7 ans, c'est dans cette boutique qu'il avait touché son premier instrument autre que la vielle guitare de Sirius et c'est ici aussi qu'il avait découvert son don pour la musique.

"- Hey ! Harry ! On a reçu les nouveau arrivage d'instruments !  
- Vraiment? Je peux les voir ?  
- Demande au patron..."

Harry se dirigea donc vers la caisse ou le patron, Tom, était en train de lire un magasine.

"- Tom, Neville viens de me dire que vous aviez un arrivage d'instruments, je peux les voir ?  
-Pas de problème, NEVILLE AMÈNE HARRY DANS L'ARRIÈRE BOUTIQUE ! "

Ainsi Harry se retrouva avec Neville a regarder les nouveaux arrivages. C'est une magnifique basse classique acoustique de couleur noir qui attira son attention ( si si, une basse classique sa existe ).

"- Wouah ! Elle est superbe cette basse !  
- En effet, en plus c'est très dure a trouver, je ne sais même pas ou le patron a pu la commander !  
- Tu peux me la réservé ? J'ai pas d'argent en ce moment mais je compte bien acquérir cette petite merveille !  
- Je pense pas qu'il y aura de problème mais allons posez la question au patron pour être sure.  
- Dit, t'aurais pas une connaissance qui cherche un employé? J'ai besoin d'un petit travaille a mis temps pour ne pas manquer de cours...  
- Il y a une place qui se libère ici, Colin part pour Paris, l'Angleterre ne lui offre pas l'école qu'il voudrait en Photographie...  
- En effet sa pourrait être intéressant pour moi ce job !"

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouva a discuter de son nouveau emploi avec le patron.

"- Tu pourrais commencer quand ?  
-Dès que Colin pars si tu veux, pars contre faudrait qu'on parle de l'emploi du temps, tu sais bien que je peux pas me permettre de manqué mes cours...  
- Bien, Colin pars demain, aujourd'hui est son dernier jour, c'est ok pour toi ?  
- NO PROBLEM patron  
-Tu m'appellera patron demain..."

Harry mis en place un emploi du temps satisfaisait pour les deux puis fixa une paye qui bien que faible était suffisante pour le jeune homme. Il resta ensuite jusqu'à la fermeture a 19 heures pour souhaiter bonne chance a Colin. Quand il arriva à la maison il étais déjà 19h30 et les deux adultes préparait le dîner. En fait Remus faisait la cuisine car Sirius lui préférait joué l'enfant et essayer de déconcentré son amant. Quand ils se mirent a table, Harry leurs apprirent la nouvelle de son nouveau emploi. Le soir il s'endormit avec hâte de se retrouver le lendemain soir a la boutique entourer d'instrument et de musique, le rêve. Certes ils devrait travailler avec Neville mais cela ne lui posait pas plus de problème que sa. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parler avec Neville, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon très timide qui ne ferait jamais de mal a une mouche. Peut-être pourrait-il s'entendre avec lui et le faire entré dans son très petit cercle d'ami. De plus il savait que Neville avait souffert lui aussi pendant son enfance même si ce n'étais pas de la même façons que lui. C'est Tom qui un jour lui avait confier que les parents de son employé avait fini a l'asile par la faute de Bellatrix Lestrange qui les avait drogués quand ils travaillait ensembles. C'est a force d'ingurgité de ce poison qu'ils avait perdu la tête. C'est donc a l'age de 6 ans que Neville se vit privé de ses parents et mis chez sa grand-mère qui était trop protectrice et extrément stricte au point d'interdire a son petit fils de sortir jouer avec d'autres enfant sous peine d'être enfermé dans sa chambre toute une journés. Non, ce n'étais pas une méchante dame, c'est juste qu'elle avait trop peur de le voir lui aussi partir. C'est plus tard qu'il apprit que Bellatrix faisait parti de la famille que Siruis, c'était sa cousine.

* * *

Le réveil sonna 6 heures 30. C'est un Harry semi réveiller qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il ne prit même pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir sachant très bien qu'il ressemblait a un zombie. Il se dirigea donc directement sous la douche. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait parfaitement son cul ainsi qu'une simple chemise blanche. Il prit une fois de plus sa guitare mais aussi son violon et un sac a dos avec ses nombreuse partissions, plusieurs cahier et une trousse. Il eu a peine le temps de boire son café noir avec 2 morceau de sucre qu'il partis en marchant vite afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Ce matin il avait deux heures d'histoire de la musique suivit de deux heure de rien qu'il passerait a travailler car il devait rendre une composition instrumentale dans deux semaine a son professeur Mcgonagall, une vielle femme un peu stricte. Il n'eut pas le temps de saluer c'est ami qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours. Monsieur Binns avait le pouvoir d'endormir c'est élève très facilement, surtout en première heure de la journée. Harry essayait de luter mais c'était dure de résister quand on voyait son voisin de classe endormi sur ses cahiers... D'ailleurs le blond avait eu une drôle de réaction ce matin quand Harry était arriver. Il le fixait sans cesse et ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de le regardant de haut en bas, surtout sur le pantalon de Harry... Le jeune brun n'aimait véritablement pas son regard, sa lui rappelait tellement... NON, c'était du passé, il ne fallait pas y penser ! Et pourtant, il y a trois ans, LUI aussi le regardait comme cela...

* * *

Ce fut sans doute les deux heures les plus longues dans le courte vie d'Harry... Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le fond du parc de l'université, où il espérait être seul afin de travaillé sur sa composition. Il avait décider de présenter un morceau de jazz au violon, ce qui il l'espérait ne serait pas fait par les autres élève... Il se posa confortablement sur un banc sous un arbre a l'abri du soleil et sorti son précieux instrument ! Il réfléchi un peu avant de commencer a jouer quelque note, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva deux heure après avec une feuille à partition rempli. Il y avait encore du travaille et puis il devrait retravaillé ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui mais il étais assez satisfait de lui, la première page d'une composition étais d'après lui la plus dure car il devait tous inventer de lui même. A midi il retrouva Hermione qui étais seule et l'attendait.

"- Où est passé Ron ?  
- Je lui est dit de manger sans nous, je te rappelle que tu me dois des explications Harry !  
- Moi qui espérait que tu est oublié..."

Ils se trouvèrent une table assez éloigné pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'écoute puis entamèrent leurs déjeuner calmement...

"- Par quoi veut tu que je commence ? C'est toi qui a voulu que je te dise la vérité mais a partir de quand ? Avant notre rencontre, il y a trois ans ?  
- Comme tu veux même si je préférerait depuis le début... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Harry, je te suis reconnaissante de m'aider a te comprendre et j'espère qu'ainsi je pourrait t'aider, même juste un peu...  
-C'est gentil Hermi', et je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais vraiment pas m'énerver comme ça tu sais ?  
- Je sais.  
- Bon, alors commençon a ma naissance, mes parents James Potter et Lily Potter m'ont eu assez jeune, vers 21 ans. Mon père était hérité de la fortune de sa famille et étant enfant unique il avait une somme d'argent assez importante ce qui lui permettait de vivre correctement dans une grande maison avec ma mère qui elle, était la deuxième fille d'une famille modeste et dissoute. c'est a mes 1 an qu'ils ont tous les deux été assassiné pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et moi je suis resté vivant, peut-être parce que le tueur n'a pas eu le temps de me tuer ou bien car il avait pitié d'un bébé... Bref je me suis retrouver chez ma tante Pétunia Dursley marié a Vernon Dursley. Elle avait un fils Dudley, un enfant gâté qui avait ce qu'il voulait. Moi je n'étais que l'enfant de trop, enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, je leurs servait de bonne a tous faire, de punching ball a mon cousin ou juste de ... trou a Vernon...  
- De trou ? comment sa ?  
- Et bien Vernon me violait, il a commencer le jour de mes 6 ans et puis sa a continuer jusqu'à ce que Siruis qui venait de sortir de prison après qu'on est découvert son innocence dans la mort de mes parents me découvre. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouver chez parrain qui m'a élevé comme son fils. C'était nouveau pour moi...  
- Mon Dieu Harry... Je ... Je ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, commença a sangloter Hermione.  
- Alors ne dit rien... Et ne pleurs pas je t'en supplie... Tu veux toujours savoir ce qui c'est passé il y a trois ans ?  
- D'accord je me calme et ensuite tu peux continuer..."

Hermione se calma comme elle pouvait puis demanda a Harry de continué.

"- Tu te rappelle de Cédric, il était en Terminal quand nous étions en seconde !  
- Oui, il est parti en prison il me semble mais personne n'a jamais su pourquoi... ça a un rapport avec toi ?  
- En effet, je ne vous l'est jamais dit mais moi et Cédric avons eu une ... aventure tous les deux...  
- Quoi? Tu est gay Harry ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais asexué...  
- Je ne suis pas asexué, et je ne suis pas gay non plus ... Disons que je ne sait pas encore, certaine fille et certain garçon peuvent me plaire physiquement mais mentalement c'est toujours une catastrophe... Bref, je disait donc que nous avons eu une aventure mais j'ai toujours refusé de coucher avec lui, il ne disait rien au début puis sa l'a énervé et un jour il m'a donner rendez vous dans un squatte a l'autre bout de la ville, il m'y attendait avec quatre amis a lui, des garçons que je n'avait jamais vu avant... Ils m'ont frapper avant que me violer chacun leurs tour...  
- Alors ton séjour a l'hôpital se n'étais juste parce que tu t'étais fait cogner car des mecs voulait ton argent ... Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête pour croire cette histoire ?  
- Tu n'est pas idiote, je peux être un très bon comédien et puis j'avais fais promettre a Sirius de ne rien dire, je ne voulait inquiéter personne et j'avais vraiment honte...  
-Honte ? Mais de quoi ? C'est Cédric qui devrait avoir honte, pas toi...  
- Peut-être, bref tu sais pas la nouvelle ?  
- Bah non, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais travaillé a la boutique de musique...

* * *

**_Et voilà, la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! Vraiment pauvre Harry, je vais essayé de le laisser un peu tranquille pour le moments... Sinon, une p'tite review? sa fait toujours plaisir :)_**


	4. Nouveau boulot

Titre : Souvenir Flou

Auteur : Sadako-Memorino

Couple : Draco X Harry

Rating : T pour le moment et M par la suite ! Attention scène d'amour entre Homme.

Genre : Romance, Drame

Disclaimer : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, seule l'histoire m'appartient ( Malheureusement )

Note : Cette fics n'a pas de fin prédéfinie, ni même de suite... Tous vient au fur et a mesure même si je pense savoir d'avance que je vais en faire un peu baver aux personnage ( Rire Sadique ) Désoler pour le retard, je n'avait pas l'envie d'écrire en ce moment... J'étais concentrer par trop de choses et trop stresser pour penser a allumer mon ordinateur et écrire ! Toures mes excuses !

Lady Lisa-cha : Voici la suite, en espérant que ceci va te plaire ... Sinon, Horrible de se faire fixé par son prof, non ?

Naifu-SAsu : A le base je voulait que le méchant sois Viktor mais lorsque j'ai écrit impossible de retrouver son nom 'HONTE A MOI) et je me suis donc pas creuser la tête (ni rechercher sur internet) et j'ai écrit Cédric... Et je le regrette un peu mais bon, qui sait ? Cédric ne sera peut-être pas si méchant que ça en fin de compte ! Hihihihi

Erayn : Contente que aime ! Pour les fautes, bah désoler, logiquement on va me les corriger... Moi j'ai bon essayer je n'y arrive vraiment pas...

Mme Potter-Snape : Avec Impatience ? Alors je suis HYPER MÉGA désoler de cet ÉNORME retard !

fanny : NON on apprend pas qu'il c'est fait violé par son oncle et par C2dric et sa bande dans le même chapitre ... Le cas de Vernon est expliqué dès le chapitre 1... -_-'

* * *

- Je suis ravi pour toi !  
- Je commence après les cours aujourd'hui...  
- Et ton parrain, il en est ou dans l'écriture de son nouveau livre ? J'attend le tome 3 avec impatience moi !  
- Il avance doucement, je crois qu'il est en panne d'inspiration mais sa va lui revenir, j'en suis sure !  
- J'espère... Hermionne souffla  
- Toi et la littérature ! Je ne te comprendrais jamais ! Ce ne sont que des mots... Certe Sirius est doué mais pas besoin de désespérer a ce point.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter tous en mangeant assez joyeusement malgré la révélation faite plus tôt. Hermionne se sentait troublé mais avait bien compris que Hary ne préférait ne pas en parler alors elle gardait le silence malgré les nombreuse question qui lui brûlait la langue. La seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire désormais était de faire attention a ses paroles, ne pas forcer Harry à se rapprocher des autres... Il fallait attendre, elle voyait bien que les blessures d'Harry étais encore ouvertes.

Après le déjeuner, Harry ne se sentais pas d'humeur très joyeuse et puis il s'inquiétait par rapport a Hermionne... Il connaissait son amie, il savait qu'elle pouvait garder un secrets mais la peur qu'elle dise tous a Ron étais persistante... Le bon coté de l'histoire c'est qu'elle n'avais pas râler sur le fais qu'il l'avait laisser l'attendre au skate Parc...Bon , il fallait absolument qu'il finisse ce satané paragraphe sur Le révolutionnaire Beethoven... Mais qu'elle idée de donner des devoirs comme ça aussi ? Cette après midi étais "libre", les élèves de musique avait toutes les salles au instrument et la section musique de la bibliothèque réservé pour eux. Les professeurs avait mis ceci en œuvre pour que les élèves apprennent a être indépendant et puisse répéter leurs partition et faire leurs devoirs dans une ambiance parfaite a l'éducation. Harry se trouvait en ce moment dans une salle vide. Apparemment personne ne voulait jouer de piano aujourd'hui alors le petit brun s'étaie installer au bureau dans l'espoir d'avoir fini son devoirs assez tôt pour pouvoir jouer du piano. Il voulait tenter de reproduire la mélodie que le blond décoloré de sa classe avait jouer le premier jour. Il en étais sur, c'était cette chanson que le petit garçon lui chantait, et des limbe de paroles lui revenait peu à peu, il avait la désagréable impression d'être un amnésique. Et quelque part en lui, quelque chose lui disait que c'était si important de ce souvenirs, que quelque chose était a trouver, que cette histoire n'étais pas fini ! En fait il étais définitivement devenu fou... En plus comment pourrait-il se rappeler des paroles correctement, ce n'étais même pas de l'anglais... Son ami blond avait choisi une chanson français qu'il ne lui a jamais traduit... Revenons a l'histoire : Lorsque les hommes et les femmes du futur se tourneront vers l'histoire des révolutions et des tentatives répétées pour créer une société authentiquement humaine, fondée sur la liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité, ils se souviendront de l'homme qui, grâce à une musique qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, luttait pour un monde meilleur qu'il n'a jamais vu. Ils revivront les grandes luttes du passé et comprendront la musique de Beethoven, ce langage universel du combat pour un monde d'hommes et des femmes libres. ENFIN FINI !

Harry s'installa au piano et essaya plusieurs combinaison de note jusqu'à trouver un début correcte... Au bout d'un moment il arriva à jouer le premier couplet et les paroles lui revinrent presque naturellement :

**pourquoi je vis, pourquoi, je meurs?**  
**pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure?**  
**voici le S.O.S **  
**d'un terrien en détresse**  
**j'ai jamais eu les pieds sur terre**  
**...**

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas a faire monter sa voix aussi haut ... Cela lui paraissait tellement plus facile a six ans...

- RAH ! Je n'y arrive plus...

Il entendit un bruit vers la porte et vis le blond filasse les yeux grands ouvert et immobile !

- Je t'est pas autorisé a venir ! Cracha Harry.  
- Ou a tu appris cette chanson ?  
- Tu l'as joué la dernière fois et j'aimais bien? Mentis Le brun  
- Sauf que je ne chantais pas... Tu as rechercher sur Internet ?  
- En quoi sa te regarde ? Et puis franchement comment j'aurais pu faire sans le titre ni le chanteur ?  
- Alors qui te l'a apprise ?  
- Tu n'es pas le seule a avoir une culture musicale étrangère et contemporaine eux... C'est quoi ton nom déjà toi ?  
- Draco Malfoy !  
- Ah ouais c'est sa, Malfoy... Harry avait dit son nom avec tellement de haine que le blond fut blesser intérieurement ! Ils ne se connaissait pas, il ne lui avait rien fais... Pfff, sans doute un homophobe, il avait du le voir en compagnie de Colin, son petit ami actuel...  
- Tu me dis quand tu a fini avec le piano, j'aurais besoin de tester ma composition...

Merde ! La composition... Harry l'avait complétement oublié...

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de la jouer figure toi !  
- Ok mais je m'installe ici !  
- Bien sure et comme sa tu va essayer voler mes idées ! Harry n'avait véritablement pas confiance !  
- j'ai déjà des idée et je ne vais pas tous recommencer ...  
- Mouais ... Fait pas de bruit, je dois me concentrer pour composer !

Harry commença alors a jouer des notes entrainante et heureuse ! Il s'amusait et cela se reflétais sur son visage. Le jeune homme souriait et rajoutais souvent des notes sur sa partitions . Draco ce surprit a le trouver beau, pas sexy comme ce matin, il étais juste beau, et cela étais loin de déplaire au jeune blond qui ne détachait plus son regards du visage de son camarade de classe ! Harry recommença souvent depuis le début tous en rajoutais des variations, des petits plus qui rendait la mélodie encore plus compliqué et plus riches. Après une heure a peine il se retourna vers le blond peroxydé le regardait assez méfiaient pus pris c'est affaire pour partir. Il lui restait encore une heure trente avant d'aller travailler... Que pouvait-il faire ? Il vit Luna, la fille déconnecté de sa classe, assis seule sur un banc dehors. Il décida alors d'aller lui tenir compagnie, il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose qui apaisait le brun.

- Salut ! je te dérange ?  
- Non assis toi Harry !  
- Tu as déjà retenu mon nom alors que nous nous sommes encore jamais adressé la paroles?  
- Tu as toi aussi retenu mon prénom...

comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle s'apprêta a parler mais ferma la bouche et le regarda dans les yeux environ deux minutes

- Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux qui est caché... La lumière a été caché par un maléfice...

Mais que racontait-elle ?

- ... Mais rassure toi Harry, le contre sort existe ! Il faut juste trouver la personne qui est la bonne formule ...

Définitivement, cette fille était vraiment très spéciale... Mais c'est ce qui la rendait intéressante aux yeux du garçon.

Après c'est étrange paroles Luna se plongea dans la lecture d'un Roman... Harry attrapa lui aussi un livre dans le sac de la jeune femme. Son sac contenant au moins 3 roman! A quoi bon en prendre autant, elle ne pourrais pas tous les lire, si ? Lorsque que 18 heures arriva, Harry partis en direction de la boutique, il commençait aujourd'hui et étais presser de commencer.

_

Quand il arriva a la boutique, Neville rangeait les rayon de CD. Il se changea vite puis Commença a enlever la poussière dur les instrument suite a une demande du patron. Une fois cela fini il décida d'aider Neville. Décidément il n'y avait pas foule aujourd'hui. alors que Néville étais au rayon classiques, Harry lui s'étaie diriger vers les CD de Rock, style musicale qu'il appréciait le plus. C'est alors qu'il remettais en ordres les CDs du groupe Nirvana que le premier client de la fin de journée entra dans la boutique. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua son rangement.

- Neville ! Appela le patron, Tu pourrais aider ce jeune homme, il cherche un style de Rock asiatique...  
- Désoler Patron mais c'est Colin qui savait, moi je ne m'y connait pas du tous...

Harry qui lui connaissait très bien dit sans se retourner :

- Moi je m'y connait... Je dois juste remettre cette pile de Cd a sa place et je suis disponible pour aider le client !

Il mit des six dernier CDs a leurs place et se retourna pour voir :

- Malfoy ... Tu me suis ou quoi ?  
- Ne dis pas d'idiotie Potter, le blond cracha le nom du jeune homme, je suis juste venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver du Visual Kei, je n'en est trouver nul part pour le moments...  
- Tu écoute du Visu toi ?  
- Sa m'arrive de temps en temps... Enfin bref, tu peux me renseigner ou pas ?  
- Oui suis moi, c'est dans le fond du magasin... Tu recherche un groupe en particulier ?  
-Pas vraiment, tous dépend des album que vous avez...  
- Nous avons reçus un nouveaux stock du dernier album de _The GazettE_...  
- Je l'est déjà en ma Possession... Je recherche plus des anciens album...  
- Nous avons trois album de _X japan_, Du An Café, Du _The GazettE_ aussi et je crois qu'il doit nous rester du _Miyavi_ et_ L'arc~en~ciel_ ... Ensuite dans le groupe moi connu il y a du _Rentrer en Soi_, Du _Anli Pollicino_ ou encore _Dio..._  
- Je vais regarder... Je prend _Farenheit 51_ _d'Anli Pollicino_ ça c'est sure!  
- Bien, je te laisse faire ton choix alors, moi je retourne a mon travaille.

Draco alla payer L'album d'Anli Pollicino mais aussi Miyavizm de Miyavi.

* * *

_J'aime le Visual kei et il fallait bien mettre une petite part de moi dans l'histoire :P_

Alors, vos avis ?


End file.
